1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection cord for a multimedia device and, in particular, to a multifunctional connection cord providing audio, data, and power interfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances of sound enhancement and communication technologies, various portable multimedia devices, such as an MP3 player, a portable multimedia player (PMP), a digital camera, and a mobile phone are being widely used.
Typically, such a portable multimedia device is provided with a universal serial bus (USB) port or dock connection port for data and power connection to a personal computer (PC), and an audio jack for outputting audio signals to a headphone or earphone.
However, a somewhat long trip with the portable multimedia device requires carrying the power and data cables as well as the earphone. In order to solve this inconvenience problem, an earphone integrated with a USB connection cord has been proposed by the same applicant. In this case, however, the user has no option to select an earphone having an audio connector other than the USB connector.
In the meantime, as connection profiles become one of the key factors in selecting a portable multimedia device, a user would select an earphone that supports user preferable connection profiles.
Therefore, there has been a need for a multifunctional means that provides data exchange, power charge, and audio output interfaces, simultaneously.